God Bless America, Hermione
by CallahanSage1994
Summary: Hermione goes to teach at Ilvermony in America. Who she finds there shocks her: Draco Malfoy teaching potions. They become close, eventually falling for each other.


Chapter 1: A Letter Arrives

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Hermione blinked into the bright morning light. The morning came too soon like it always does. She rolled over stretching across the bed that she then realized was empty. Burying her face in the sheets she took a deep breath taking in the sent of Ron's hair. The time they had spent together had been amazing. He treated her so well. Never did she think that the boy who couldn't perform wingardium leviosa would become the love of her life. From time to time they thought about moving forward with their relationship, but had decided to wait until their careers started.

"Good morning babe," Ron leaned across the bed and kissed her hair. "I brought you some breakfast."

Hermione rolled over and sat up. Ron placed the tray between them. The pair began to share the meal.

"Have I ever told you, you are the best?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Not often enough," he replied winking at her. She leaned over the tray and placed a kiss on his lips. It was moments like this that made her want to spend forever with him. Often she thought that seeing Harry and Ginny so happily married made Ron want that life as well. She had to admit to herself that it didn't seem so bad. Harry and Ginny had rebuilt Harry's parent's house in Godric's Hollow and were starting to raise Teddy there. They seemed like the perfect family and last week Ginny had confided in Hermione saying that she and Harry were going to try to have a baby of their own. Looking at Ron she thought it didn't sound like such a bad life to have. "Mm. Look, mail is here." Ron pointed out the window waking her out of her thoughts.

Hermione hopped off the bed and skipped over to the window. She opened the window and let the tawny owl land on her arm. She shuffled the envelopes through her hands.

"Oh, this one is from Professor McGonagall." Hermione turned the letter over in her hand to see the Hogwarts seal. She felt a wave of nostalgia. In the year since the Battle of Hogwarts she was yet to return. The place she had called home for so many years became too difficult for her to return to after she had lost so many. Her classmates and friends that had become family were lost in the halls of the school. The battle still haunts her and sometimes she has nightmares. She never told Ron what they were about because she didn't want to bring up his brother or their friends that they lost.

"What is it?" Ron asked stirring her from her thoughts. "Did the great Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Our Year, fail her NEWTs?"

"Quite the opposite actually. She… She has asked me to teach transfiguration at Ilvermony… In America." She looked at Ron with shock on her face.

"What?" He took the letter from her extended hand and skimmed it quickly. He looked back at her. "I can't say that I want you to go all the way to America, but Hermione, this is an amazing opportunity for you."

"No, Ron. It's too far away and… and I can't teach anyone anything," She said reaching for him.

"You taught Harry and I almost everything we know about magic," He said wrapping her arms around her. "You would make a wonderful teacher. I understand though if you are apprehensive. I think you should think about this for a while before you make any decision. Whatever you decide I will support you. I'm going to go to the Ministry. Apparently Harry and I have more paperwork to do for auror training."

"Have a good day, Ron. I'll see you soon." She gave him a kiss as he left to leave her with her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione pulled out her old textbooks and began flipping through the pages. The smell of the pages reminded her of her love of learning and Hogwarts. Without even thinking she began to write. She didn't even notice when her hand began to go numb and a little tingly. Reading the pages and writing the notes helped her slip away from the moment she was in. It was like she was back at Hogwarts when it was still safe and still her home. She couldn't help but smile to herself thinking that Ron was going to want to borrow her notes when he got back from the Ministry.

The hours passed, and her tea grew cold, but Hermione did not notice. She only looked up when the door to the apartment opened.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Ron said looking at the books and pieces of parchment scattered around the room.

Hermione blinked at him still standing in the doorway. "Well I got my books out to clear my head. Then… and then… Ron, I started writing lesson plans!"

"So you made a decision then?" Ron asked closing Hogwarts, A History.

"It's not like I decided this, really. It just kind of came to me. Ron, I'm sorry." She moved towards him and put her hand on his arm. "Why don't you come with me? You can train with the wizarding CIA. We always said we wanted to travel before we settle down. This is our chance!"

"I can't. You know that. There are still death eaters out there who need to be stopped!" Ron slammed his hand on the table, causing several books to topple over. Hermione turned her face away.

"Ron, I think I have to do this. I'm not trying to hurt you. You said this morning that this would be a great opportunity for me."

"I know I did. And you're right. I do want to support you," Ron said his anger fading.

"I feel like this is my chance to do something. You and Harry have been doing so much with the aurors and I haven't been doing anything at all. Now I can make a difference in the lives of other young witches and wizards." She took his hand while she said this.

"Being the heroine of the Battle of Hogwarts isn't enough making a difference?" he joked.

"Not when your boyfriend and best friend are off making the world a better place with fewer death eaters," she teased him.

"As much as I don't want you to go all the way to America, I understand why you want to do this I guess," Ron said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"It won't be that far with owls, floo, and apparition," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. Hermione thought to herself it was finally time for her to return to Hogwarts. She had to speak with her old transfiguration professor.


End file.
